Wireless signals communicated at high carrier frequencies, such as millimeter Wave (mmW) signals, tend to exhibit high free-space path loss. To compensate for high path loss rates, high-frequency communications may use beamforming at both the base station and user equipment (UE). Beam management techniques may be used to identify, or otherwise discover, beam directions to use for initial data transmission/reception, as well as to adapt, or otherwise update, beam directions as the spatial characteristics of the air interface change due to, for example, UE mobility.